Destined to be
by Valium
Summary: Aquella noche a través del oscuro cielo nocturno diminutas y brillantes luces pasaban de un lado a otro como si fuesen estrellas fugaces, todos estaban cayendo del paraíso. Iba a morir, no quedaba nada más que hacer por él, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Dean? No podía dejarle solo, no lo soportaría.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de CW y WB, lo único mío es la historia alternativa acerca de la serie.**  
**

**Esta es mi visión del final de la serie, como debería de ser basándome en todas las temporadas anteriores.

* * *

**Lighting**

Aquella noche a través del oscuro cielo nocturno diminutas y brillantes luces pasaban de un lado a otro como si fuesen estrellas fugaces, una lluvia de estrellas como se le llamaba comúnmente o como era conocida por todos los humanos, pero lo que en realidad eran, no era otra cosa que ángeles, los ángeles estaban cayendo del cielo, nuevamente el paraíso estaba sin jefe aparente, Naomi había fallecido a manos de Metatrón mismo que con ayuda de Castiel termino las pruebas de la tabla celestial, también quien despojo a todos los mensajeros de dios de sus poderes y alas, a todos y cada uno de ellos incluso a Cass a quien le fue arrebatada su gracia por el mismo a quien había ayudado y ahora ya no tenía poder alguno, por otro lado Dean y Sam tampoco estaban bien, en especial el menor de los Winchester por su afán de terminar esas pruebas a las que se había sometido su estado de salud se encontraba en riesgo, la última prueba "curar a un demonio" les había resultado bien en cierta parte pero por otro lado dicha tarea tenia a Sammy muy débil, aunque él no lo veía de esa forma, su mente estaba enfocada en poder curar al rey del infierno, Crowley y con ello finalizar las pruebas de la tabla demoníaca aun y si eso implicaba que tuviera que morir, pero Dean no pensaba lo mismo, su hermano era y seguiría siendo su responsabilidad hasta el fin de los tiempos sin importar que tan difíciles fueran; gracias a Naomi y a la información que le había proporcionado supo que su pequeño hermano no debía terminar esas pruebas, logro detenerlo pero aun así él ya estaba muy mal y Cass no estaba respondiendo a sus rezos.

El primer pensamiento del mayor de los Winchester fue llevar fuera de ese lugar a su hermano, trasladarlo al refugio de los hombres de letras y así lo hizo, cuidadosamente lo subió al impala y arranco el auto olvidándose por completo de Crowley y los Ángeles caídos, se encargaría de eso después ya que no era lo importante ahora, la prioridad era él, su pequeño. Sammy se encontraba inconsciente, jadeando de dolor, dolores que ni siquiera él podía imaginar, Dean era un hombre muy tolerante, pocas cosas le asustaban pero cuando se trataba de su pequeño hermano todo era totalmente diferente y de pronto ese sentimiento de culpa lo invadió al verlo en aquel estado deplorable, jamás lo había visto así, ni en los momentos más difíciles. "Yo debía estar en ese lugar no tú Sammy" Fue su frase durante todo el camino, lo repetía una y otra vez pensando que tal vez el menor estaba escuchándolo cuando la realidad era que solo estaba quejándose de dolor, Sam se sentía morir cada fibra de su cuerpo dolía como el demonio -literalmente- parecía que sus huesos estaban hechos añicos, quebrados en miles de pedazos, cualquiera pensaría que la forma más fácil de que olvidara el dolor era distrayéndole pero eso no pasaría ni por el mas mínimo intento que hiciera Dean, de pronto dejo de escuchar a su hermano enfocándose solo en el crujir de su cuerpo entero, iba a morir, no quedaba nada más que hacer por él, pero ¿Qué pasaría con Dean? No podía dejarle solo, tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, ya había perdido a su hermano tantas veces que no soportaría ser él, el que se fuera de su lado en esta ocasión.

Dean freno de golpe el impala, toco en clave a Kevin y tomo a Sammy en sus brazos llevándole al interior del refugio, sin mirar o dar explicaciones al chico asiático metió a su hermano a su habitación, lo recostó con cuidado y se quedó observándolo sin saber que más hacer, ya estaba en un lugar seguro pero Sam no estaba seguro de sí mismo, el mayor tan solo miraba como se retorcía del dolor, su semblante era de completa angustia y preocupación el profeta no hizo pregunta alguna y tan solo le dio al mayor un vaso con Whisky fino. "Buscare algo que pueda ayudarnos" fueron sus palabras antes de salir de la habitación, Kevin aunque no lo aparentara también estaba preocupado no solo por Sam si no por Dean ya que estos dos hermanos para él eran inseparables, no se veía al uno sin el otro, comenzó a buscar en uno de los estantes de viejos libros alguna pista que lo guiara al mal que tenía el menor de los hermanos, mientras tanto internamente Dean agradeció sus intenciones y que se retirara, se encontraba tan desubicado, tan fuera de sí viendo a su hermano en esas condiciones que lo único que le vino a la mente en aquel momento de desesperación fue rezar, no sabía a quién ni para qué pero en ese preciso instante necesitaba de algún tipo de fé y fuerza celestial claramente inexistente en ese momento aun así lo necesitaba para poder sobrellevar lo que estaba sucediendo, tomo con mucho cuidado la mano de Sammy comenzando a rezar todas las oraciones que le enseño mamá de pequeño y las que con el tiempo había aprendido. Y ahí estaba él, Dean Winchester rezándole a un dios que no sabía si aún seguía ahí, si lo escuchaba, sin embargo… solo quería creer…


End file.
